


It Was Going To Happen Eventually

by earthshocked



Category: Doctor Who (Academy Era) - Fandom
Genre: And Ushas is so done with them, M/M, Theta and Koschei are dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 00:56:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2753603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earthshocked/pseuds/earthshocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ushas has to put up with Theta and Koschei's shenanigans once again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was Going To Happen Eventually

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Intoxication](https://archiveofourown.org/works/551379) by [x_los](https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_los/pseuds/x_los). 



> A shorter and less-well-written fic inspired by Intoxication by x_los. Rated T for swearing and mention of sexy times.

Ushas was rudely awakened at exactly 7:47am by none other than Theta. He was banging loudly on her door and yelling to be let in.

"What do you want?"

"Let me in!" Theta repeated. Ushas sighed and dragged herself out of bed to open the door. Thete bustled in, plopping down on the spare bed (Ushas had had a roommate but they had long since left due to her rats and also the amount of times that Koschei and Theta visited per day). He smirked at the frizziness of her hair, covering his mouth with his hand to avoid certain death from Ushas.  

"Stop smiling- are you wearing Koschei's shirt?"

"Um... yes. That's sort of what I came to talk to you about." Ushas settled back on her bed. This was going to be good.

"I think I may have had sex with Koschei," Theta admitted.

"Oh my Rassilon, _really_? This is so much better than I hoped for."

"Ushas!" Theta exclaimed.

"Sorry. Well, what's the problem? I'd have thought you'd be delighted to finally get in his pants."

"Well, yeah, but what if he doesn't actually like me?"

"Theta, he fucked you, I’m certain that he likes you. Why would he sleep with you if he didn’t like you?”

“Well, we _were_ very drunk,” Theta reasoned. Ushas rolled her eyes.

“It was going to happen sooner or later, anyway. Now stop running away from your problems and go make out with your new boyfriend.” Theta huffed as he stomped out the door a little unsteadily, likely from his hangover, Ushas noted. No sooner than the door closed behind Theta, Koschei was climbing through Ushas' window.

''You have _got_ to stop doing that," she said to a grinning Koschei. He was wearing Theta's shirt and looking like a cat who had worked out how to get the fridge open by himself. ''Why are you here?"

"I'm looking for Theta. I think he took my favourite shirt."

"He was just here a minute ago. He's a little distressed." Koschei frowned.

"Why? Was it something I did?"  

"Apparently you two had sex last night, and he's worried you don't like him. I thought I'd leave it to you to tell him you fancy the pants off him. Literally." Koschei's frown deepened.

"I thought that was evident."

"Apparently not," Ushas said. "Now will you please leave me alone? I need to study and that's going to be notably difficult if you idiots keep bothering me about your love life." Koschei began to climb out of the window again.

"I'm going to go and get my shirt back, if you know what I mean."


End file.
